


Sick and Sleepy

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Multi, Short, an attempt at a sick fic, i have a problem im sorry, i just wanted more of this ship tbh, sick fic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Bryce wakes up sick, and the others are already there to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how sick fics work help

“Fuck! Jon, I told you to not wake him up!” 

“Well, Luke, listen up buddy! I'm- I'm trying my damn best! And apparently you just don't appreciate it!” 

Bryce groans quietly, the voices of two of his lovers pulling him out of his slumber. He rolls onto his side, pulling the covers tighter around his body. If Bryce didn't absolutely have to get up right now, then he wasn't going to get up at all. 

“Bryce, honey, how you feelin’ right now?” Luke's voice sounds from above him, a hand pressing lightly to his forehead. 

It is now that Bryce becomes aware of the pounding in his head, or the soreness that has come over his body. He whines, loud and upset, weakly trying to push Luke's hand away. 

“How's Bryce, Luke? He doing any better?” Ryan is somewhere in the room now, though Bryce doesn't really care. All he really wanted was to just close his eyes and go back to sleep, so he wouldn't have to deal with this stupid headache. 

Luke finally moves away from Bryce, tucking him in before going off somewhere else. “He's still running a fever, I think. But he woke up, so that's always an improvement. I think I'm gonna go get some medicine for him, hold on,” Luke says, voice growing fainter by the second. 

“Well, I brought soup. And Jonathan said he's gonna go bring some blankets and teddy bears.” There was a soft clink as Ryan sets something down, and then Ryan is sitting at Bryce's side on the bed. “Brycey? Sweetie, sit up for me. We gotta get you to eat something.” 

Bryce hesitates. The idea of food sounded absolutely lovely right now, but so did sleep. Then again, anything Ryan cooks is bound to be amazing. Ryan is a really good cook. 

“What is it?” Bryce's voice comes out a lot more hoarse than expected, surprising him. 

“Just some soup. Family recipe, actually. I think you'll like it. You gotta sit up to eat it, though.” Ryan gives Bryce a loving smile, running a hand through his hair. 

Bryce gives in, sitting up and doing his best to ignore the slight dizziness that comes with the movement. 

Luke and Jonathan come back into the room, joining Bryce and Ryan on the bed. Someone places a tray in Bryce's lap, a pleasant aroma hitting Bryce's nose. 

The next few minutes are quiet, Bryce eating his soup while the others chatter amongst each other calmly. Jonathan wraps a blanket around Bryce, and hands him a teddy bear once Bryce is finished eating, claiming that the teddy bear was a doctor to help Bryce. 

Luke gave Bryce some medicine, then sat next to Bryce and hugged him close, the others quick to join the cuddle session. 

And as Bryce sits there, sick, tired, and snuggled up surrounded by his three favorite people, he couldn't help but smile tiredly. 

“You doing okay, Bryce?” Jonathan asks, brushing some hair out of Bryce's face, an amused tone to his voice. 

“Yeah… I'm just tired,” Bryce mumbles. 

There was a bit of chuckling amongst the others, and then there's a kiss being pressed to his cheek. 

Luke rubs Bryce's back gently, pulling him further into his embrace. “That's okay, baby. Close your eyes. You're sick, you get an excuse to sleep all day. Unlike _someone_ around here,” he teases. 

Jonathan gives a small gasp, holding a hand to his chest as if he was offended. “Wow! I really don't get no respect around here, huh?! I see how it is!” 

Ryan and Luke both laugh. Bryce also tries to laugh, but instead he begins to cough up a storm. When he finally stops, it's because someone has given him a cup of water, which Bryce drinks gratefully. 

“Alright, I think that's enough for you, Bryce. Take a nap. You look like you're about to pass out, anyways,” Ryan insists. He and Jon both lay Bryce back down, though he doesn't complain. 

Instead, Bryce frowns up at them, reaching out and grabbing onto Luke's arm. “Stay with me?” 

They all look at each other, exchanging all kinds of looks before giving in and nodding at Bryce. 

Luke and Jon lay down on either side of Bryce, and Ryan lays down on the other side of Luke by the wall. 

“We're gonna get ourselves sick like this,” Jon laughs. “But that's okay. Bryce, you'll take care of us, right?” 

Bryce hums in agreement, already beginning to fall asleep as he snuggles up to Jonathan. 

“Night, Brycey. Get better soon, baby.”


End file.
